


Making New Friends

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride Parade, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Toronto's Pride Parade is a great place to meet people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2003.

Man, what a fucking gorgeous day!

Grinning as he whizzed along the parade route on his roller-blades, Rory waved at people he knew and people he didn’t, offered information about the event and kept wayward viewers behind the barricades. The radio headset he was wearing squawked, and he rolled to a stop, listening to the latest update on the parade’s progress.

Now normally he’d rather be watching the whole thing from the sidelines, but since his lover was Nic Carter, gay activist and all-too persuasive guy, here he was, acting as the Pride Patrol and praying he wasn’t getting sunburned - summer sun and Irish genes just did not mix. After several hours of watching hot boys shaking it, his lover included, Rory was going to be ready for some serious action.

Pushing off again, the redhead zoomed back along the route, giving the Dykes on Bikes a thumb’s up as they roared past and blowing a kiss at a cutie who whistled at him. Zipping through the marchers, he came up alongside the Saturnalia float, grinning at Nic, who was in his glory up on the platform, then rolled past, taking in the group of tanned, toned men in the next group. God, he loved Pride Week!

Frank strolled along the parade route, proudly naked, enjoying the stares and whistles from the sidelines and especially enjoying watching the cute, redheaded volunteer who showed up frequently in the vicinity of his group.

The next time he rolled past, Frank couldn’t hold back anymore. After all, things were pretty lax during the parade, so why not? He caught the redhead’s arm, using his momentum to swing him into his arms, and he kissed the startled, wide-eyed young man thoroughly.

"Been wanting to do that for the last hour," he chuckled.

Ignoring the fact that they were standing stock-still in the midst of the parade, Rory slid a hand around the olive-skinned hunk’s back and squeezed his ass. "Next time don’t wait so long!" he grinned, stealing a kiss of his own before rolling away from the gorgeous man, spinning when he came up alongside Nic’s float and gesturing the blond down for a kiss of his own so he didn’t get grumpy.

"Enjoying yourself, babe?" Nic laughed, clambering down the side of the float to sit at the tail of it, hauling his whirling dervish of a lover up next to him and handing him a bottle of water. Nodding to something sitting on the platform next to Rory, he winked. "It’s all loaded; all you gotta do is point and shoot, and the Italian stallion looks like he needs some cooling off, don’t you think?"

Frank watched the redhead and the guy who seemed to be his lover warily. He hadn’t meant to poach on anyone’s territory. Fuck, they were each hot, but together... He suddenly wished someone would come by with one of those big water guns!

Rory cocked an eyebrow, looking from Nic to the nude man, then grinned. "Do we really want to cool him off? I like the image of him all sweaty and straining myself..." The older man smacked what he could of Rory’s ass, making him laugh. "Fine, you want one wet hunk, you got it, lover."

Kissing Nic hard, Rory picked up the Super Soaker, aimed it, and sent a stream of water cascading over the man walking behind the float.

Nic grinned and crooked a finger at the now wet stud. "Don’t look so nervous - I _do_ share well with others, well, some others. I tend to like to pick and choose these days. However, you can ask anyone who’s seen my... credentials as to my sharing ability," the former porn star chuckled even as he slipped a hand down the inside of Rory’s shorts to caress the ass he’d been buried balls deep in early that morning.

"Think we should invite the pretty wet man to come and get even wetter with us after the parade, babe?" he purred, feasting on Rory’s mouth hungrily.

Frank watched them avidly, wondering how it was that the heat inside didn’t make the water boil away. "Glad to hear it," he called back.

"Oh yeah," the younger man moaned, squirming back against Nic’s broad palm, feeling his cock getting hard and knowing it was outlined in the short, tight shorts he was wearing. "Want me to go invite him?" He grabbed for the bottle of water as he spoke, took a swig, then dumped the rest of it on Nic. "Mmmm, reminds me of the first time we met."

Nic laughed and pulled his hand out of Rory’s shorts, swatting his ass as he did. "You are such a slut, baby; you make me look like a vestal virgin," he teased. "Go invite the stud for an after-party party back at the warehouse. We’ll raid the toys in the storeroom."

"Hot damn!" Rory whooped, pulling Nic in for a final kiss before slipping off the float and rolling over to the stud.

Frank had been watching them, growing more curious as they looked over at him a few times, and now he waited as the redhead skated back toward him, wondering what he was going to say. "Sorry, cutestuff, didn’t mean to get you in trouble."

Slinging his arm around the taller man’s waist, Rory purred at the feel of warm, wet skin under his hand. "No trouble at all. In fact, we were wondering if you wanted to head back to our place after the party for a little fun. We guarantee a good time." He glanced up at Nic, who was watching avidly, then back at the man beside him.

Nic, being the extrovert that he was and not minding the crowd watching him dance and wiggle on the float, grabbed his toga covered cock and blew the Italian a kiss followed by a come hither smile.

Laughing at the stunned look on the other man’s face, Nic climbed back up to the top, making sure that the napkin-sized loincloth slid up to reveal the leather thong between his ass cheeks.

"You and him?" Frank looked from one to the other. "Fuck, yes!"

"Exactly!" Rory beamed, giving Nic the thumbs up. "I’m Rory, he’s Nic. And now I gotta get back to work. Bo-ring... but we’ll make up for it later." Pulling the stud in for a kiss, Rory let him go, spinning and skating backwards. "Catch you at the end, Isy!"

Nic blew a kiss to the outrageous redhead who shared his bed and then another to the Italian stud walking behind his float. Damn, he loved Pride Week!

"Isy?" Frank repeated, at first baffled, then glaring after Rory with narrowed eyes. "Oh, if that means what I think it does, you are in _so_ much trouble, cutestuff." He cut his glance over toward the other man, Nic, and he grinned at him when he blew a kiss. They were a pretty pair.

~*~*~ 

"Man, Carter, I don’t care what you say. If the committee chooses red shirts again next year, I am so not doing this!" Rory groused, yanking off the offensive garment and stuffing it in his gym bag then pulling on a blue tank that matched his eyes. Much better.

"It may look great on you—but then, what doesn’t—but it looks like shit on me!" He looked over to where Nic was shimmying into a white mesh wife beater and a pair of _very_ short and tight white leather hotpants and purred. "And hurry up, we’ve got to find that guy before anyone else snatches him up!"

"I think you looked damn sexy-fine, babe," Nic purred, wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist and pulling him flush against his straining cock. "I’d do you on the desk, or on the float, or on the street or wherever I can get you. Thanks for wanting to play tonight. He was delicious. Love you, Red.

"Now let’s go find our Italian stud and ride him like the stallion he is," Nic quipped with a campy wiggle of his hips as he headed out the door of his office to the main area of Saturnalia, his gay adult entertainment store, and the street below.

« Yippie ai kai yai ay! » Rory wailed, breaking into laughter when heads turned, then expressions changed to appreciative when they saw what his lover was wearing. They headed out the door, and Rory’s jaw dropped at the sight of the stud decked out in only a tiny black pouch and a leather collar. "There he is, BB. Let’s get him, then he can get us! I can’t wait to see him take you. Think he’d mind if we filmed it?"

Frank had seen the two men who interested him go inside one of his favorite stores, so once he’d retrieved the black leather pouch that was currently straining to cover his cock and balls, he found a comfortable spot outside to wait for them, displaying himself in full view of the door.

"Call me that again, Red, and that sweet little ass of yours is gonna be as red as your hair, got me?" Nic growled, knowing full well that Rory was much too taken with his total disgust of anything boyband and would tease him about it till they were both pushing up daisies.

Catching sight of their new playmate, Nic stopped short. "Mmmmm - very butch. I feel like begging right about now."

"Mmmm, you aren’t the only one. Throw me down and make me your bitch; I’m ready for both of you," Rory murmured as he and Nic crossed the street, approaching the other man.

"Hey, Isy. Glad you found us." He gave the dark-haired man a deep kiss before relinquishing him to Nic, anticipating how they would look together.

"We’re going to have a long talk about that," Frank growled before he turned his full attention to the blond, plundering his mouth hungrily. "Mmmm, very tasty. Both of you," he added with a grin at Rory. "My _name_ , by the way, is Frank."

Nic purred and returned the kiss, trying to swab the other man’s tonsils with his tongue before finally replying. "Frank hunh? I kinda like Isy m’self. I’m Nic, this is Rory, A.K.A. Red, although for tonight he wants us to call him our bitch."

"Damn right, BB," Rory answered pointedly before wrapping his arms around the other two, getting up close and personal with them both.

"Brat," Nic laughed indulgently, swatting Rory’s ass.

"And he loves it, don’t let him fool you," Rory confided to Frank.

Eyebrows rising, Frank snickered as he raked his eyes over the redhead. "Bitch, huh? That mean you want to be ridden hard and put away wet? If so, I’m sure I can manage it. For both of you."

"I want all that and more, but right now I want a beer. I deserve one after all that hard work I did out there." Rory glanced back and forth between the two taller men, giving them his best pathetic look.

Nic’s eyebrows rose, and a particularly wicked smirk crossed his face. "So... you think you can ride me until I’m ready to be put away, hunh?" he smirked. "He doesn’t know, babe," the former porn star laughed, nudging Rory.

"Know what?" Frank asked curiously, looking forward to showing the two men just how insatiable he was.

Nic just laughed and pushed them towards the massive line ups for one of the beer gardens. "I’ll let Red tell you; he seems to like bragging about it, and it would tie in well with the question he has for you."

Getting in a good grope before Nic started them walking, Rory sidled closer to Frank. "You like movies, Frankie?" Rory asked, a wicked grin lighting his blue eyes. When the other man nodded, he continued, "Ever seen the ‘Nic at Night’ videos?"

"Sure, they’re really ho..." His jaw dropped as his head whipped around to stare at the blond. "Holy shit!"

Nic, who’d been following the conversation, doubled over laughing. "Still think you can put me away wet?" he asked the Italian with a leer.

"And do you have a problem with me getting it on tape? If you wear him out, I need a record of it!"

Frank looked from one to the other, picturing the three of them together. "As long as I get a copy too," he agreed, grinning. "And yeah, I think I can put you both away." He smirked.

Nic snorted and sashayed his hips a little more blatantly. "Many more men than you have tried, darlin’!" he teased. "After all, I took on an entire unit of the boys militia in Prague in my fourth ‘Nic at Night’ film."

"God, not that tired old story again," Rory snarked, pretending to be annoyed at the bragging but in reality turned on by it and by Frank’s interest in the fun.

Nic had to laugh. "Tired and old, hunh? I suppose that’s why we’ve had to get three copies of that tape since you moved in - it’s worn itself out from you watching it over and over and over..."

"But, dumpling, I’m not a boy, I’m a man," Frank replied with a vapid smile before bursting into hearty laughter at Nic’s expression. "Something wrong, my cute little dumpling?"

Nic stopped dead and stared. "Dumpling?! Dumpling?!?!? Oh, I think not, my little Italian sausage," he retorted with an evil grin.

"That’s _spicy_ Italian sausage to you!"

Struggling not to burst into laughter at the other two’s comments, Rory leaned against the taller man’s side, gasping for breath. "Hey," he finally managed to get out, "I’m working on my accents. Never know when I’m gonna get a call-back for Chekov! And it looks like I’m on a French bread and Italian sausage diet from now on!"

"Christ, Ror, you picked up a side of Italian ham," the older man groaned dramatically.

"That’s me, the wild boar... and I’m looking forward to goring you both," Frank grinned, playing along.

"I’d offer you an all day sucker to keep you quiet, but there’s a handsome and straight police officer over there," Nic grinned. "He thinks I’m an upstanding gay rights activist, and I wouldn’t want to shatter his image of me."

"That’s it, I need a drink," Rory groaned, staggering forward in the line, breathing a prayer of thanks when they made it through the entrance. "And if _anyone_ thinks that about you, they’re nuts."

"Babe, do you really wanna beer, or shall we go take the edge off in my office then come back out to party for a while?" the older man suggested, running his hand down Rory’s side.

Frank reached over, curving his hand over Nic’s groin. "Doesn’t feel very upstanding to me."

"Wait till you see it unrestrained," Nic leered hungrily. "Well, make up your mind, boys, office quickie or the beer garden line up?"

"I was hoping for a lot more than a quickie," Frank leered.

"And leave the party before it really gets started?" Nic replied, aghast. "Fuck, the sun hasn’t even gone down yet!!"

"You two stand there and debate all you want; _I’m_ heading for the office. Get your asses up there soon, or I’m gonna have to be harsh with you." Giving the two larger men what was meant to be a menacing glare, Rory ducked out of the line, threading his way back toward Saturnalia, glancing back over his shoulder and crooking a finger invitingly before climbing the steps to the store.

Nic watched as Rory crooked his finger and laughed. Grabbing Frank, he pulled the other man after him. "C’mon, my spicey Italian meat-a-ball, we got a private party to attend."

Continuing to tug at Frank’s arm, Nic walked into Saturnalia, stopped at the lube section, grabbed a couple of flavors and then a box of condoms. As an afterthought he grabbed one of his favorite French ticklers and a set of padded handcuffs, waving at the clerk as he went. "Keep track of those for me, will ya, Scottie, so I know what to add to my personal account."

Giving the gape-mouthed Frank a gentle push up the stairs that led to the second and third floors, he laughed. "Straight to the top, handsome. Look for the office door that says ‘owner’."

"Owner?" Frank repeated faintly. "You’re kidding, right? You work here and you’re just using the office to play in." He looked around at the obviously prosperous store, remembering how often he’d ordered stuff from their website, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Holy shit."

Then he stepped inside the office, saw Rory, and forgot all about the store as he headed straight for the man he’d been wanting to fuck for hours.

Knowing he didn’t have long, Rory had made good use of what little time he had before the other two arrived. Yanking the large navy futon mattress off the heavy frame, he spread it out on the office floor. It was a close fit, filling most of the empty space, wedged as it was between the desk and the opposite wall, but it worked. They’d just have to be careful not to smack any flailing body parts.

That done, he tugged off his shirt, shoes and shorts and reclined on the soft fabric, folding his arms behind his head. Hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs, he looked toward the now opening door. He started to say something but found it hard to speak when he found himself plastered under Frank’s hard, hot body, his tonsils being excavated for whatever the other man thought was hidden in his throat.

Nic closed and locked the door with a quiet click. Damn. Their new playmate didn’t waste any time. Not that he could blame the man; his Rory was a delectable little morsel, ripe for the feasting.

Leaning back against the closed door, Nic quickly undid the too tight hot pants and pulled out his throbbing erection. Stroking it deftly, arousing himself with the sight of his lover being devoured and his own manipulations of cock and nipples, Nic wondered if he should get out the video camera to film this occasion as well as the one that would happen later on at the warehouse.

Even feasting on the cute redhead, Frank was still aware of Nic behind him, and he shifted them slightly so he could see the blond. "Mmmm," he purred, now nuzzling Rory’s throat as he watched Nic over the young man’s shoulder. "You’re both delicious."

He eyed the hard cock that Nic was stroking. "Bring that over here, and I’ll show you how much better it feels with someone else doing the touching."

"Pretty damn sure of yourself, aren’t you?" Nic grinned even as a frisson of pure delight raced through him. Rory had chosen this one well! Frank was a total and complete top and knew how to act the part; he was even possibly a dom with that attitude. Nic was suitably impressed.

Walking slowly towards the pretty pair writhing on the futon mattress, Nic stood just out of reach, daring Frank to show his colors.

"You two turn this into a ‘who’s more macho’ contest and I’m gonna chain you both to opposite sides of the desk and leave you here," Rory growled, running a hand over Frank’s impressive erection while eyeing Nic’s as the blond stood there, taunting their new partner. "And who knows who I’ll pick up out there on my own!"

"Don’t even think about it, cutestuff," Frank growled. "As for you," he gave the blond a narrow-eyed look, "Get that pretty ass over here like I told you." He reached out, sweeping Nic’s feet out from under him so he landed on the mattress with a thud, then immediately rolled over on top of him, his mouth fastening onto the older man’s cock

Nic choked back a scream as his cock was engulfed in one gulp. Son of a bitch, this stallion could suck cock! He made some of the pros that Nic had worked with seem like rank amateurs. Not to be outdone though, the former star decided to introduce their new play-toy to what kept a hot young thing like Rory happy in his bed and what had earned him the truly big bucks in the biz.

Rory made a frustrated noise when Frank’s move deprived him of both his and Nic’s cocks, but then brightened, seeing the new target he’d been presented with. Crawling up to plunder the blond’s mouth, Rory tugged at one of Nic’s nipple rings at the same time. Pulling back, he had to chuckle; from the look in his lover’s eyes, Nic was planning on pulling out all the big guns in dealing with Frank.

"Go for it," he whispered, licking Nic’s ear before scooting to Frank’s side, needing to taste that dark, sweaty skin he’d been eyeing most of the afternoon. Trailing his tongue down Frank’s spine, Rory sighed happily, retracing the path upwards, nibbling on the larger man’s ear, moving along with his motions, one hand resting on Frank’s back, the other lazily stroking his own erection.

Nic’s eyes caught and held Rory’s as he gasped under Frank’s manipulations. Silently indicating to his lover that maybe he should try rimming their new friend at the same time, Nic started to return the favor of a blow job, smirking. He wanted to fry Frank’s mind.

Watching Rory lick his way downwards and spread Frank’s cheeks, Nic gobbled down the Italian’s shaft at the same time his petit, redheaded lover attacked the other man’s ass.

Frank nearly screamed when he felt a tongue rimming him at the same instant Nic swallowed him down. The two men were blowing his mind! But he was going to give as good as he got. Muffled moans escaped around the thick shaft filling his mouth as Rory teased his sensitive tissues, and one large hand reached back to stroke the redhead’s cock while Frank sucked hungrily on Nic.

Callused fingertips slid over his erection, and Rory moaned against the musky tasting skin of Frank’s ass. His hips wiggled as the rough yet gentle touch teased him into greater arousal, a feeling that was compounded by the muffled sounds the other men were making.

The subtle motions of Frank’s body under his mouth felt wonderful, and wanting to touch Nic as well, Rory traced his hand over the blond’s face where he lay between Frank’s thighs. He ran a finger around his lover’s ear, then toward the middle of his face, feeling the stretch of Nic’s lips and the now slick skin of Frank’s cock as he thrust back and forth.

Nic’s tongue snaked out around Frank’s cock to lick at Rory’s finger, inviting it into the hot haven of his mouth. As the Italian moaned around his cock, making the older man shiver and dance, he returned the favor, humming low in his throat. His own hands reached around Frank, stopping long enough to rake their way down the taut stomach, and began to finger his lover’s ass, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Rory’s entrance.

It was almost impossible to tell who was who in the melange of bodies; all Nic knew was that he was rapidly getting more and more aroused and he’d be coming in seconds at this rate.

Frank could feel a finger rubbing against his cock in Nic’s mouth, and his balls tightened, his back arching. He involuntarily pushed deeper into Nic while sucking hard on the blond’s cock, his hand on Rory’s cock now moving faster, wanting all of them to come together.

Wanting to scream at the pleasure cascading through him, Rory pushed his tongue into Frank’s ass and pressed back and forth between the Italian’s hand and Nic’s finger, wanting more of both of them. Finally, it was too much, and with a strangled shout, he came, splattering both of the other men with his seed as he felt Frank’s cock convulse against his finger in Nic’s mouth and Nic tense up under them.

Nic wasn’t sure who came first and didn’t even care; all he knew was that suddenly they were all exploding. Frank was covering his chest with Italian cream, Rory’s ass was tightening around his finger, and he was sending spurts of his own come over a deliciously hairy chest. God, he loved three-ways. It was almost as cool as bareback three-ways, but neither he nor Rory knew Frank that well, and Frank didn’t know them either. No sense taking chances when you didn’t have to.

Collapsing back against the mattress, spent and totally relaxed, Nic grinned. "So, who’s ready to hit the streets and party the night away?"

"We should probably shower first," Frank replied lazily, petting whatever was in reach. "Otherwise guys will get one whiff of you and take you away from me... or try to," he laughed. "I’d like a second chance later, if you’re up for it?"

"Oh, I don’t forsee a problem at being ‘up’ for anything," Nic chuckled, running his fingers through the wiry curls that surrounded the Italian’s cock. Bending slightly, Nic kissed Rory thoroughly. "Damn good choice, babe. He’s gonna be _fun_!""

Smiling at Nic, Rory then crawled up along Frank’s other side and kissed him as well. "Don’t I know it, and I don’t think we should shower at all. Watching everyone drool over the two of you and not be able to touch would be a blast. Makes me hot just thinking about it." Even though he’d just come, the redhead squirmed and rubbed a hand over his crotch.

Shaking his head, Frank chuckled. "Seems like it’s a good thing there are two of us to keep up with you. Is he always this insatiable?" he asked, glancing at Nic while his hand covered Rory’s on his stirring cock, fingers combing through the red curls at the base then lightly flicking his balls.

"This?" Nic laughed. "This is normal for Rory. Trust me, you’ll know when he’s being insatiable - expect to be exhausted... expect both of us to be exhausted even with him using toys. Isn’t that right, my gorgeous, red-haired slut?"

"Damn right," Rory smirked, catching Frank’s hand and pressing it more firmly against his cock even as he grabbed Nic’s and placed it on his ass. "And as much as I’d like to prove it right now, a street full of hot men, cold beer and good food awaits, so get yer asses in gear, dudes!"

Kissing both the older men, Rory bounded to his feet and began searching for clothes, finding his outfit, Nic’s white leather—which he fondled before handing it back to his lover—and Frank’s tiny pouch, handing it back to him with a smirk. "Any point in wearing that thing now? If I have my way, we’re gonna have you peeping out at everyone over the top of it."

"I could always just wear you," Frank teased, settling himself into the leather jockstrap. "You fit me very nicely." He pulled Rory closer, kissing him thoroughly so that both their outfits were too small, then drew Nic in for the same treatment.

"And the point, cutestuff," he finally replied when he released Nic, "is to avoid getting arrested. While I’m sure I’d be very popular with the prison population, I have other plans for this ass tonight."

Nic looked from one man to the other and laughed. "Easy, Red and you too, Isy," Nic teased. "This isn’t the parade route. Frank _is_ gonna have to wear something, or the cops might get a little testy - especially if he were wearing you, lover.

"Besides, you and I can have fun deflating him when he gets too ‘full’ of himself and then just get him all hot and bothered again. I’m sure there’s gonna be many a little nook we can squeeze ourselves into when need be," the former porn star added wickedly.

"And you know ‘em all, don’t you, BB?" Rory asked, snickering when Nic glowered at him and grabbing the blond’s ass. "Just remember we need to leave him some energy for when we get back home. I’m looking forward to walking bow-legged tomorrow." He turned the smile to Frank and rested his other hand on the Italian’s crotch, squeezing lightly.

Frank chuckled wickedly and pressed into Rory’s hand. "Don’t you worry about _my_ energy, little boy. I have more than enough for both of you... just let me know when you can’t take any more," he finished with a challenging smirk.

Nic rolled his eyes at the two men’s antics. He was torn between laughter at their outrageously corny dialogue—and he’d heard some cheesy stuff in the course of his former career—arousal at the way they were acting, and fond exasperation. He was saved from reacting to any of it though when some nameless butch leather boy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and kissed him thoroughly. A kiss he happily returned, after all it _was_ Pride Week.

When the leatherboy finally stopped mining for his tonsils and left with a decided squeeze to his cheeks, Nic found himself with a bemused lover staring at him and a new playmate watching with a lascivious grin. "What? I don’t know him. No, really, I’ve never seen him before, and I think I remember most, if not all, the people I’ve fucked and had fuck me over the years... and I’m pretty sure he was new. Honest," the store owner replied, his cheeks going a slight shade of pink.

"I don’t know..." Rory mused, "he looked sort of familiar to me. Wasn’t he the guy who did you over the balcony in number five?"

"No," Frank said after staring after the guy assessingly. "That one had a much better ass, almost as good as Nic’s. Though he did look a bit like him. Did you want to play with him too, little boy? You’re downright greedy, aren’t you?"

"Frank’s the only one allowed to play with us today," Nic said rather forcefully. "They can look all they want, we can fuck in the middle of the streets for all to see, but no one else fucks Rory but us." Reaching out, he drew Rory close for a hungry kiss. "I may have done that for a living, but you don’t have to. Besides you have the Italian stallion and me to keep you happy."

Sliding his hands down to cup Nic’s ass, Rory nibbled at his jaw then pulled in Frank to kiss him as well. "Gotta love it when BB gets all possessive, man. Means we’re in for a great night."

"I sorta figured that when you practically jumped me earlier," Frank chuckled, returning the kiss, then giving Nic the same. "This is definitely going to be one of the most memorable Prides I’ve ever had. And I’m hoping that it’s going to go on for a while."

"Oh, I think we can guarantee that," Nic smirked, leering at his lover and their new ‘friend de jour’. "So do we walk more, go to a club, or go home and fuck until our dicks fall off?"

Rory laughed aloud. "Didn’t we have this discussion already? I got outvoted when I said go and fuck; you two wanted to be party divas."

"You obviously go to the wrong kinds of clubs. I want to go to a club and fuck you both there. Or be fucked. Either is good."

"The Halo it is," Nic laughed as he led them toward the end of the street and the club. "I think I can pull a few strings and get us in despite the size of the crowd inside. It pays to know the other entrepreneurs in town."

"I don’t think we’ll get to know Matthieu ‘that well’ though," Rory added. "He and Rafe seem attached at the hip - sort of like I want to be with you two. Oh, and for the record, you can fuck me in the club, but not in the middle of the street - too damn hard!"

Frank reached over and cupped Rory, lightly kneading him before letting go. "No, not too hard yet, but it’s getting there."

"Not if you’re impaled on a cock while one of us is standing," Nic smirked, glancing down at the man walking in between him and Frank. "One of us can fuck you, and the other can act as your backrest." He continued, "But you’re right about Mat and Rafe. They’re pretty much married; all that’s lacking is the ceremony, and there’s a good chance that that might be in the works sometime soon."

Threading his way through the crowd to the front of the Halo and ignoring the good hearted grumbles as he did, Nic waved at the bouncer, and soon they found themselves inside the full-to-capacity club.

"All right! Look who’s deejaying!" Grabbing the other two men by the hand, Rory dragged them through the crowd toward the packed dance floor, clearing them a bit of space more by force of personality than size. "Oh, and riding either of you like that sounds damn good to me. Once we get a little more recovery time, I intend to try it."

"Just say when," Frank agreed. "I’m looking forward to a lot more fucking. I think we all need to ‘dance’ together later if you’re up for it."

"He’s always up for it," Nic shouted over the music, laughing as he ground himself into Rory’s ass. "Aren’t you, babe?" he purred, nibbling on the redhead’s ear hungrily, beckoning with his eyes for Frank to either choose Rory’s front or his back and join in the grinding.

Rory nodded. "Gotta be to keep up with you!" he yelled, taking the decision away from Frank and pulling the taller man in front of him so that he was looking at Nic over his shoulder.

"Sounds like I’ve found the men of my dreams." Frank moved closer, squeezing Rory between him and Nic and grinding his cock into the redhead’s groin. "I’ll have to work to keep you satisfied." His arms slid around both men so he could cup Nic’s ass and pull him even closer.

"What makes you think that Rory’s the only insatiable one?" Nic yelled over the pulsing techno beat as he imitated Frank by groping his ass, fingers tracing back and forth over the posing pouch’s string. "He’s just the more obviously hungry one. I thought we’d already been over that earlier, you know former adult video actor, took it up the ass more times than he could remember.

"Now he only puts it up select asses and gets it from even more select ones," Rory laughed, grinding back against Nic’s cock, then forward into Frank’s, enjoying the pressure on both sides.

"I’m honored," Frank laughed, leaning over Rory’s shoulder to kiss Nic hungrily, knowing that touching the two men like this was bringing his cock back to life and that he must be showing over the top of the pouch.

Nic’s hand slipped between Frank and Rory to tug teasingly on the tip of Frank’s cock while licking his way around the shell of his lover’s ear. "Floor’s clean, babe, feel like having an Italian protein shake," the older man purred, "or would you rather just tease him into coming?"

Nic himself managed to undo the tight white leather pants so that his half hard cock was grinding deeper and deeper between Rory’s ass cheeks. One of the best things about Pride was the universal ‘blind eye’ on lewd and promiscuous acts, but he still didn’t want to get Matt into trouble, so he made damn sure he was tightly wedged against the redhead pinned between them.

Rory groaned, tipping his head back to lean back on Nic’s shoulder, his hips thrusting back and forth between the two larger men. "Want to feel you both," he rasped, sliding his hands up Frank’s chest to tease his nipples.

Frank grinned and reached between them to pull his pouch down under his balls, letting his bare cock rub against Rory. "Better not move, cutestuff, or I’ll be spending the night in jail instead of in you."

"Don’t worry, he’s not able to move much; he’s gotta keep me covered too," Nic smirked. "After all, if we both get arrested, he won’t have either of us to play with, and he wouldn’t like that at all, would you, Red?"

"All this talk about jail makes me want to get out the handcuffs," Rory murmured, his voice rough with lust. "But I’ll make sure the two of you stay legal; just stay nice and close."

"Damn, and here I intended to keep space between us," Frank snickered. "Better take care of Nic and then turn around to take care of me too. I’m sure you’re up to handling both of us."

"You might wanna give Red a hand exposing himself so that I can be taken care of?" Nic purred at Frank, feeling a hand ghost over his ass from an appreciative bystander. "C’mon, babe, drop ‘em for me so I can get you nice and wet for me again and then get you even wetter for Isy here."

Feeling Frank’s hands at his shorts, Rory shimmied to help get them down, then shuddered when he felt Nic’s bare cock press against his ass. "Fuck, yes," he moaned, grinding his cock against Frank’s and spreading his legs, feeling himself go up on his toes as Nic began to push into him.

Frank watched Rory’s face, able to tell the moment that Nic entered him. "Does it feel good, cutestuff? Do you like feeling Nic’s big dick filling you up and knowing that you’ll get mine too? We’re gonna make you feel so good, take you hard and then let you watch while we fuck later too."

He leaned down to capture the panting mouth, kissing Rory and muffling his panting whines as Nic fucked him.

Burying his cock deep inside the younger man, his hands holding on to Frank’s hips in order to thrust harder and harder into Rory, Nic nibbled his way down the side of the redhead’s throat, his tongue leaving wet trails in its wake. "You are so fucking hot, Red; I love fucking you. I love being buried balls deep inside of you while knowing you can’t make a single sound unless you want to draw attention to us."

Unable to speak with Frank’s tongue filling his mouth, Rory could only whine and clench his ass around Nic’s erection, loving how it felt and anticipating how Frank would feel in him.

"That’s it, so fucking hot," Frank breathed as he released Rory’s mouth. "Damn, you two are pretty together." He reached around to grasp Nic’s ass again, pulling him into Rory harder, his fingertips lightly pressing into Nic’s hole.

The feel of fingers teasing his ass made Nic thrust harder and faster. Biting on Rory’s ear, he reached behind him and pulled up of one Frank’s hands up in order to suck the first two fingers into his mouth. "So hot, God, I love your ass, babe," he groaned before swallowing the fingers again, sucking on them as if he were blowing the other man.

"Damn right you do," Rory panted, managing a cocky grin. He reached back, closing one hand over Nic’s ass and grabbed Frank with the other one, pulling them both closer to him.

"Slut," Frank chuckled, rocking against Rory, dicks rubbing together. "Better not come yet, cutestuff. Well, unless you like being fucked after you come, because either way, I _am_ going to have this ass when Nic’s done." He grinned down at Rory, half his attention on him and half on Nic as he pushed a finger inside him.

"God," Nic panted, his hips snapping harder and faster, "this is what I call a hot ass," he leered over Rory’s shoulder at Frank. "Squeeze yourself around my cock, Red, milk my come right out of me," he groaned.

By this time most of Rory’s attention was on not coming, but he managed to do as Nic said, tightening his ass down around his lover’s erection and feeling Nic pulse inside him as drops of precome slid down his own cock, making it slide more easily against Frank’s.

"That’s it, make him come, let me see you, want to hear Nic come in you, fuck you, then take you into the men’s room and taste both of us mixed together in you. Going to make you come and come tonight. Sounds like fun, doesn’t it, Nic?"

"Matt keeps baskets of condoms around the bar instead of peanuts; he figures that we need them more," Nic gasped, as he reached back, feeling along the railing that blocked off the dance floor from the bar area, his hand groping and finding one such basket of ‘party favors’. Snagging one, he handed it to their new playmate with a grin. "You know the slogan, Isy, ‘No glove, no love.’ Once you’re sheathed, his ass is all yours."

Pulling Rory’s head back, Nic all but gave his lover a tonsillectomy as he felt his come seeping out of his lover’s ass, his eyes never breaking contact with Frank.

"God, hurry up and get it on and get it in me," Rory moaned, twisting around between Nic and Frank and rubbing his ass against Frank while catching Nic for another kiss.

Frank fumbled with the tiny packet, nearly tearing it in his eagerness. "Damn, you’re hungry. Good thing I am too." He smoothed the rubber over his cock and pushed inside Rory, groaning hoarsely as the tight, slick heat enveloped him. "Fuck, why didn’t we do this earlier?"

"We wanted to play in a crowd," Nic purred, before eating out Rory’s mouth once again. "And when he’s fucking me, I want you sucking me, Red. I want to see you eat my come, you know how much it turns me on that we’re safe for each other now and that I can swallow you and you can swallow me."

"My favorite meal," Rory rasped, pushing up higher on his toes to get more of Frank in him. "And maybe when we know you better, we can get a real taste of Frank too."

"No offense, but before we do that for real, I’d want to see a doctor’s certificate," Frank managed to rasp despite the distraction of Rory clenching down on his cock. "But it could be worth finding out.

"Jerk him off, Nic. I want to feel Rory coming, want to hear him come."

Nic grinned almost ferally as his hand wrapped around Rory’s cock, milking it even as his tongue forced his way in deeper and deeper into the younger man’s mouth. "You heard the Stallion, babe, he wants to hear you come. Wail for us; no one will give a shit, and we might even get a standing ovation," he purred.

Rory gave a pained groan as he writhed between the two men. "Al-always get a standing ovation," he gasped before leaning back against Frank, closing his eyes and moaning as he was fucked and jacked off, both with expert skill.

The stimulation became too much, and he shouted, the sound audible even over the pounding music, and came, pulsing into Nic’s hand and around Frank’s cock.

"Fuck yeah," Frank growled, still thrusting into him, faster and faster, hard, pounding stroke after stroke, gasping as Rory rippled around him. He only lasted a short time longer till he came as well, hands still clutching Nic’s ass.

Bringing his come-covered hand up to his lips, Nic licked Rory’s seed off of his fingers with a hungry leer. "Mmmm, sweet as you are, babe," he purred just before kissing Rory hungrily and sharing the taste with him, his free hand reaching around to feel a sated Frank slide out of the younger man.

When he at last allowed both himself and Rory breathe again, he reached for Frank and gave him the same sort of kiss, practically scraping the other man’s tonsils with his tongue.

Rory sighed in satisfaction, twisting around to watch the other two kiss, noticing at the same time that they had garnered an appreciative audience. "I think that’ll hold me until we can get back home," he murmured. "Wanna get cleaned up and dance some more?"

"Dancing sounds good, either kind," Frank agreed, shifting his pouch back up after cleaning up with a handful of napkins from the bar. "You might want to clean up some though, cutestuff... or you might be leaving a trail." Frank snickered as he imagined it.

Nic laughed, brushing up against the other men. "And how do you propose we get him cleaned up _without_ causing him to get dirty in the first place?" he teased. "Maybe we should just make a pit stop at the store so he can change before we head home to play more."

Rolling his eyes upward, Rory leaned to the side to grab some napkins himself. "I can handle it, no worries." Swiping at his ass and his softening cock, he tugged his shorts up again before eyeing Nic’s still undone hot pants.

"I dunno though, Isy. If BB stays like that, he might cause a riot."

"You mean we might have to protect his honor? I’m not sure I’m up to that task." Frank grinned at both men, kissing Nic to make sure he knew he was kidding.

"Who the fuck said I had any honor left to protect?" Nic chuckled. "I lost that a long time ago, along with a few other things. What can I say, I was an early bloomer!" With that he tucked himself into his shorts and then dove deeper into the crowd, knowing the other two would follow. He wanted to dance and get sweaty and quite possibly naked on the dance floor.

Following Nic, Rory frowned mightily; even though he knew that Nic couldn’t care less about his history, he hated to hear the older man talk about himself that way. "You can smack his ass for that," he confided to Frank as they caught up with Nic in the center of the dance floor.

"I think I’ll leave that to you. I rather enjoy his history since I’m getting to reap the rewards. But I would like to make sure we catch up before someone else catches his eye. You two seem to like to collect people."

~*~*~ 

It was closer to sunrise than sunset by the time the trio stumbled out of the club, sweaty, exhausted and horny as all hell. Nic happily plastered himself between the two men, groping their asses freely or moving a hand between their legs to tickle their balls. "So, I know of at least twelve other parties going on now, private ones, or we can go back home and have a private party all on our own. What’s the preference, gentlemen?" he leered from Rory to Frank and back again.

"Doesn’t matter to me," Rory answered, leaning around Nic to look at Frank while flexing his ass under Nic’s hand. "Think you can handle the two of us in private, Isy?"

"Been looking forward to it. Parties can be fun, but I’d rather have you two all to myself than watch anyone else. Let’s go back to your place—or mine, I have a king-sized bed."

"But we have the video equipment," Rory smirked, waggling his eyebrows at the other men.

"And Rory knows how to use it, too," Nic joined in, laughing. "Our place it is." Waving down a cab was next to impossible considering Church Street was blocked off, so he led the two men down a side street towards Yonge, smirking at the sounds of moaning and cries of completion that filled the night air.

"God, I love living, working and playing in this neighborhood. You can get away with practically anything during Pride," he laughed.

"That mean you’re planning to leave the windows open so others can enjoy the audio portion of tonight’s performance?" Frank chuckled, grinning at the two of them as he stroked Nic’s ass. "And it’s looking like you want to be in the middle, Nic. You want to be the filling in the sandwich?"

"Damn right we are!" Rory laughed, closing his hand over Frank’s and squeezing. "And oh yeah, I want to see you fuck Nic here while he’s doing me - yum!"

"That’s what I love most about you, babe," Nic began teasingly as he hailed a cab on Yonge. "The fact that you’re so shy and demure. It’s what first made me want you that day we met, especially when it took me, oh, simply forever to get into your pants and your ass. What was it, four hours before Gabe told you to forget the rest of your shift and kicked you out of the bar in order to get your rocks off, and that was _after_ he’d lent you a few of my later videos."

"And you had such a problem with it too," Rory snorted, climbing into the taxi and giving the driver their address as the other men followed him in.

"Sounds like you decide what you want pretty fast." The backseat was a tight fit for the three of them, especially considering the width of Frank’s shoulders, so he reached over Nic and tugged on Rory’s hand. "Be more comfortable if you sit on one of our laps, cutestuff."

"Awh, does that mean I can’t be the stuffing in the sandwich anymore?" Nic pouted playfully. "I do like being in the middle. But Frank does have a point. Pick a lap, babe, any lap."

Before Rory could move, Frank leaned over and kissed Nic thoroughly while the redhead watched. "Don’t worry, _BB_ , you can still be the filling when we get there. This is just for the ride over."

"And what a ride it’ll be," Rory grinned, sliding over and sprawling himself out over both of the other men’s laps, managing to rub against each of them as he did so.

"Oh Christ, don’t you start too," Nic groaned, burying his face in his hands. "It’s bad enough that this brat," Nic’s hand smacked Rory’s flank playfully, "calls me that, but you’re a little too old for boy bands, aren’t you?"

"Hey, I’ve been known to listen to the Backstreet Boys," Frank retorted. "They have a great rhythm to fuck to."

Rory broke into hysterical laughter at that, finally holding his ribs when they began to hurt. "Oh - oh God, I knew we picked well with you, but this..." He broke into hysterical giggles again, unable to continue with what he was saying.

"I think I’m going to ignore you both now," Nic replied with as much dignity as he could. "You’re both fucking nuts."

"But if you ignore us, you won’t get to fuck Rory while I fuck you. He and I will just have to play by ourselves."

"Plus you know you can’t ignore me, Nic," Rory wheedled. "I’m irresistible and from what I’ve seen, so is Frank."

Nic rolled his eyes at the antics of the other two men. "I’m so screwed."

"Not yet," Frank chuckled, "but soon. Possibly right up against the front door when we get to your place. I can’t wait to find out if you feel as good as you look."

"Hey! You can’t do it until I get the camera!" Rory protested, blowing a kiss at the cab driver who was watching them in the rearview mirror.

"He’s an amateur film director who’s trying to be an actor," Nic laughed. "So, we’re gonna be reenacting ‘Up Against the Wall and Spread ‘Em,’ are we? Sounds good to me, go for it, big boy."

"Well, with a little editing. After all, we need to fit cutestuff in... or rather you into him. He’ll just have to get the camera set up quickly."

"Five minutes, tops," Rory assured Frank, knowing that Nic would back him up on this. "Think you two can hold off for that long once we get there?"

"Oh I think I can hold off long enough for that. Question is can the Italian sta... I mean, can Frank hold off that long?"

"Who said I have to hold off? I can just play with you to get you in the mood, Nic." Frank grinned toothily. "You’ll just have to hold yourself off, blondie."

"Just hold yourselves period, got it?"

"I need to get into the mood? _I_ need to get into the mood? Damn, but he’s a cocky son of a bitch!" Nic muttered under his breath as he paid the cabbie after they stopped in front of the warehouse he’d converted into a loft apartment. "I’ll show you who needs to get into the mood, cock tease."

"Promises, promises," Frank laughed, reaching over and cupping Nic’s hard cock. "Need to find out how much was natural talent and how much was movie magic," he taunted, grinning as they entered the building and made their way up to the living area of the warehouse.

Rory’s eyes widened, and he darted past the other two to grab the video camera and the tripod, wanting to wait to focus it in until Nic and Frank had gotten started. "It wasn’t the movies, I can tell you that much."

"Thanks for the confidence, lover," Nic smiled at the younger man, his clothes already pooling on the floor as he landed on the bed, his hand already wrapped around his cock, stroking it with a wicked smile on his face.

"Guess we’ll do up against the wall later." Frank removed the posing pouch that was all he wore and stretched out beside Nic, pushing his hand aside so he could jerk Nic while waiting for Rory to join them. "This’ll be more comfortable for Rory anyhow."

"And easier to focus on," Rory added, setting up the camera and checking the tape before throwing off his clothes and pouncing onto the bed with the two other men, kissing them both.

"Mmm, damn but you’re an arrogant bastard; however, that has a strange appeal right now. So, this is your show, Isy; you’re the who’s orchestrating it all."

"Then you need to get inside Rory," Frank ordered, sliding down the bed to start biting at Rory’s chest while waiting for Nic to do so.

Rory squirmed, moaning already as he spread his legs and arched up into Frank’s mouth, at the same time reaching for the lube they always kept by the bed and pressed it into Nic’s hand.

Pouring some into the palm of his hand in order to warm it, Nic slicked up two fingers and worked them inside his lover’s ass, making sure Rory was nice and slick before sliding inside the younger man with one sure stroke. "C-condoms are in the drawer, make sure you glove up," he gasped as he slid deeper and deeper inside Rory. "Fuck, all that blading today must have tightened you up some, babe; you’re doing wicked things to my cock."

"Anyone who looks like Rory must always do wicked things," Frank chuckled, letting go of Rory so he could roll to the side of the bed and get the condoms out, removing several and tossing them onto the bed after separating one. He handed it to Rory and knelt beside him, cock near his face.

"Want to put it on me?" he murmured throatily.

Sitting up enough to lick at the head of Frank’s cock, Rory hooked his ankles around Nic’s waist and squeezed his ass down around his lover before ripping open the packet and rolling the rubber over Frank’s erection.

"Damn, you feel good in me, BB," he sighed. "But then, you always do. Can’t wait to see how you feel with Isy putting it to you at the same time."

Frank didn’t bother to comment, instead moving behind Nic and kneeling between his legs. He braced himself and leaned down, flicking his tongue over Nic’s opening, teasing him with the promise of what was to come.

"Oh, you’re very... good at that, aren’t you?" Nic gasped, his hips bucking forward into Rory as he was teased with a very talented tongue. He thrust back and forth between Rory’s ass and Frank’s tongue. "So are you going to do something other than tongue fuck me, or are you gonna just keep licking me like a lollypop?"

"I dunno," Rory gasped, "it feels pretty good from down here." He squirmed, arching up under Nic, loving the way the older man shuddered as Frank rimmed him.

One dark eyebrow rose, and Frank suddenly shifted and rammed into Nic without warning, then stilled to allow him to get used to the fullness. Former porn star or not, it had been a while since Nic had played with someone Frank’s size, and Frank didn’t want to hurt him. He intended to play with his new playmates for a long time.

After panting his way through the feeling of being overly full, which took a few brief moments, Nic began to clench and unclench his ass around the Italian’s cock, deciding he could give Frank as good as he got.

Snapping his hips forward and back as he did so, Nic slammed into Rory, his hand wrapping around his cock and pumping away at it and then slammed his hips back against Frank.

"God, so damn good," Rory gasped, arching up as much as possible under the weight of the two larger men. "More, harder." He met Nic’s blue eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, at the same time reaching around the blond to grab Frank’s ass.

"Incredible," Frank agreed, nipping at the back of Nic’s neck while he started to move, drawing back until he almost popped out of Nic’s clenched ass, then pushing forward again, driving himself to the root and Nic deep inside Rory.

"Oh yeah, that’s almost good enough to make my balls quiver," he teased with a slight moan. Bucking back harder against Frank, he then drove forward into Rory as hard as he could, setting the rhythm between the three of them. "Do you like this, baby?" he panted before leaning down to kiss the redhead hungrily.

"Fuck, yeah," Rory groaned, petting both Nic and Frank, feeling the burn of lust coursing through him.

"It’s entirely mutual." Frank stopped teasing and set a pounding rhythm that had all three of them writhing and panting. "Can’t wait till one of you fucks me too."

"I think that can be arranged. After. Right now concentrate on me if you don’t mind," Nic gasped, tightening his ass again and again around Frank’s cock.

"Better not forget about me either," Rory growled, trying to buck upward.

"Not going to forget either of you," Frank promised, giving a particularly hard thrust that made both men gasp. "Gonna fuck you both till you scream."

"Promises, promises loverboy," Nic groaned, bucking between the two bodies. "I’ve had better men than you try," he continued, moaning as he powered into Rory harder and harder, his hand pumping away. "C’mon, babe, come for us, want to hear you."

"Always making me come first," Rory pretended to gripe, though there was a hint of laughter in his tone as well as an almost desperate need. He shuddered and clenched down on Nic, his fingers digging into Nic’s arm and Frank’s hip, then shouted as he came.

"Fuck yeah," Frank gasped, watching over Nic’s shoulder. "You too, Nic. Want to see and hear you come too."

"You come first because you’re such an easy lay, babe, and are always up for another round," Nic gasped, arching under the sensation of Rory tightening around him as he plunged in and out of his lover’s tight hole while slamming himself onto Frank’s cock. "God, oh God, that’s... fuck!" Nic groaned and sent gout after gout of hot come gushing into the redhead’s body while he clamped down around Frank.

Rory laughed in delight at Nic’s expression as he came, and he continued to clench and release around Nic’s ass as Frank pounded into him.

Frank groaned, the sensation of Nic clenching and rippling around him nearly too much for him, but he wasn’t ready for this to end yet. "So fucking hot, both of you." He kept pounding into Nic, hitting his prostate with every stroke and not letting him soften.

Nic groaned and bit his lip hard, feeling a drop of blood pool. No way was he going to scream or beg or do any of the other things that Frank had said he could make the former porn star do; he had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Grinning widely at the expression on Nic’s face, Rory sat up enough to kiss him and lick the tiny spot of blood away before falling back again. "Damn, this is impressive," he panted, somewhat flattened by the weight of the other two on top of him.

"Think I can make him come again?" Frank grinned at Rory over the blond’s shoulder, leaning in to suck one of Nic’s earlobes into his mouth, then slowly scrape his teeth over it as he released it. "Hell, if he stays hard, maybe I can make you both come again," he teased.

"And here I thought you wanted to fuck Rory next," Nic laughed. "But I don’t mind if Rory doesn’t; after all I woke up buried balls deep in him and was there right before the parade and plan on falling asleep like that tonight," he purred, nuzzling his way down the redhead’s neck even as he shivered at the onslaught of Frank’s mouth.

"Like I’d mind the chance to watch someone else make BB here as crazy as he makes me," Rory scoffed, running a hand down Nic’s back to trace Frank’s cock as it plunged in and out of the blond.

"Well, I hope you’ll let me stick around long enough for us all to try everything, but right now, I think I want to keep fucking you, keep you hard till you both come again. I think hearing you both scream would be a great way to spend the night." Frank nipped sharply at the nape of Nic’s neck, then drew his tongue slowly over the reddened spot, tasting and soothing it.

"Dream on, Isy," Nic panted, "and you too, little man," he grinned at Rory. "No one can make me as crazy as you get; you’re in a class all by yourself," the other man boasted even as he bucked up into Frank’s thrusts. "But, by all means give it your best shots," he quipped as he began to contract and release his anal muscles again.

"God, yeah," Rory moaned, "do it, do it." He regained a semblance of control and managed a wry look. "And all I’m going to be getting is smashed if you two don’t move at least a little bit."

"We can’t have that." Frank reached around Nic to grasp Rory’s hips, making sure they wouldn’t slip apart, and rolled them all onto their sides. "Much better," he rasped, licking Nic’s neck and shoulder as he gripped the blond’s upper leg and drew it back over his, then did the same to Rory’s. That done, he was able to reach over and fondle both their sacs, fingertips stroking over them in a feather light touch.

Growling lowly, Nic surged against Frank and then slammed into Rory, his cock grazing the younger man’s prostate. If he was going to be driven mad, so was the younger man. Not that he’d admit it out loud. "Oh, no, you’re not an innocent bystander in this, babe; you’re getting that sweet little ass pounded too," he purred, nipping hard at Rory’s lip even as he snagged Frank’s hand and maneuvered it between his and Rory’s bodies to wrap around the youngest man’s cock. "Since you’re such a ‘handy’ man, Isy, here’s something else for you to play with."

"H-handy man... don’t get me started singing Rocky Horror," Rory panted, squirming against Nic, his leg anchoring him to both the other men while Frank stroked his growing erection.

"Naw, you should be singing one of BB’s songs," Frank chuckled, peering over Nic’s shoulder to watch Rory growing in his hand. "Damn, you have a big cock for such a scrawny little guy," he teased.

"It’s all those protein shakes he drinks," Nic snorted, reaching behind him to pull on Frank’s balls.

"Fuckers," Rory growled, glaring at them both. "Maybe I’ll just have to fuck you both to remind you who deserves some respect around here."

"Fine by me," Frank replied, grinning at him. "Next round. Right now I have two horny bastards to fuck into a screaming puddle." He began thrusting into Nic more rapidly, eager to make them come and to come himself.

"D-dream on, you overgrown ego, who’d you think you are? Sly Stallone?" Nic quipped, squeezing on Frank’s balls a little more tightly even as his ass clamped down on the other man’s cock while his own cock slammed in and out of Rory. Kissing the redhead hungrily, he grinned. "You know how much I adore your huge elephant cock, babe," he teased. "I worship it at least three or four times a week."

If Rory had had any better leverage, he would have rolled both Frank and Nic to their backs and sat on them. "I think we all have overgrown egos," he rasped, arching harder into Frank’s hand as Nic fucked him. "Must be why we’re getting - oh fuck - along so well."

"That and overgrown libidos," Frank panted, still jerking Rory and pounding into Nic. "God, you feel so fucking good. Could stay like this forever." And if Nic didn’t come soon, his blood might boil, but it was worth it. "So good," he repeated in a throaty murmur.

"But not as easy as you thought, hmm?" Nic half laughed, half moaned. Being buried balls deep in Rory and having his ass fucked by a man who could easily have turned ‘pro’ was getting to him, of that there was no doubt. How long he could hold out was anybody’s guess, but he was damn well gonna try!

"No way I’m making forever, not squashed under you two he-men," Rory groaned, shuddering and giving up trying to stave off his orgasm.

"Don’t worry, cutestuff, we wouldn’t squash you," Frank chuckled through his gasping moans. "You’re too much fun to play with to break." He slammed into Nic again and again, his own cock and balls aching with the need to come.

Slicking a finger in his mouth, Nic reached behind him and unerringly found Frank’s anus. Slipping his finger into the tight ring of muscle, he began to search out and then found the Italian’s prostate.

Rory’s answer was a drawn out wail as he came, grinding down into Frank’s hand, his ass spasming around Nic’s cock as he came hard.

Knowing that neither he nor Nic could hold on much longer, Frank slammed into the blond again as Rory cried out, burying himself to the balls in the tight channel.

Grinding his teeth and knowing he couldn’t last any longer, Nic swore revenge on the arrogant Italian fucking him hard. "Fuck," he groaned as his body clenched and his cock shot gout after gout of come into his lover’s ass while his own ass clamped down hard on Frank.

"Yeah, that’s what we’re doing," Rory panted, trying to twist around to watch the other two but hampered by their combined weight, which was half on top of him again. Denied that, he still managed to reach back, stroking both Frank and Nic, and smiled when he heard and felt the blond come.

Frank came at nearly the same instant as Nic. He’d been trembling on the brink for what seemed so long that the rippling spasms of Nic’s climax toppled him over as well. He cried out, back arching as he buried himself inside the blond, his hand covering Rory’s where it stroked both of them.

As his climax slowly ebbed, Frank reluctantly pulled out of Nic and shifted to one side so that he collapsed beside the other two rather than on top of them, knowing that Rory would be unable to breathe with them crushing him. He made a deep, rumbling sound of satisfaction, turning his head to smile at them. "I’m impressed, blondie. I don’t think I could have held out that long in the middle," he chuckled, still somewhat breathless.

"Years of practice," Nic smirked. "And natural talent, of course, I’m damn good," he continued, "don’t you agree, babe?" he asked Rory, petting the redhead’s side even as he wriggled his ass back against Frank, teasing even though they were both spent and finished for the while.

Modest too, "Rory snorted. "Don’t stroke his ego too much, Isy, or he’ll be hell to live with."

"Aw, but he’s cute. We can cut him back down to size when we need to. After all, you’ve had years of practice, and I’m Italian."

"Are you saying you’re no longer enamored by my... skill set, Ror? I’m hurt," Nic sniffed. "I guess I really am a has-been now?" the former porn star continued melodramatically then burst into laughter at the look on his lover’s face. "Are you all right, babe? You’re looking kinda constipated right now... which is odd considering what just happened..." the older man trailed off with a leer.

Sidling back against Frank, he shot a glance over his shoulder, taking in the Italian with one long look. "And there will be no cutting of anything, _Isy_. I like my dick right where it is, thank you very much."

"God, talk about a drama queen," Rory muttered, twisting to his side and looking up at the other two. "And here I thought I was the actor in the group."

"I wasn’t planning to cut anything physical," Frank hastened to assure them. "I like all your equipment where it is too. Well, maybe it would do better inside Rory or me..."

"For people who just fucked and got fucked, you’re obnoxiously bratty," Nic groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "I need to go back to Church Street and find some grownups to play grownup games with," he teased.

Rory growled. "Try it and _I’ll_ get out the cuffs." He reached back and smacked Nic on the hip. "I think Isy and me are enough for you tonight, BB. Right, Isy?"

"I think the two of us will wear him out entirely. He’ll never have energy to go looking elsewhere. But we could be kind and pretend to believe that he’s up to more than that."

Nic raised an eyebrow to look at both of them. "I don’t think so," he replied mildly. "And just how do you both propose to exhaust me when you’re exhausted yourselves?"

Pulling Rory to him, he plundered his lover’s lips, sealing off the impending protest quickly and groped his ass hungrily. "And you do like the cuffs, don’t you, babe?"

"Damn right I do," Rory laughed, stroking a hand over Nic then reaching for Frank. "And I think we could get BB in them and drive him nuts, don’t you, Isy?"

"I think that sounds like something I’d like to see," Frank agreed. He rolled onto his side and lazily petted the other two men.

"I think you’re both fucked in the head if you think I’m gonna be playing any more games any time soon. Even Viagra doesn’t work that fast, boys. Not that any of us need it," Nic laughed.

Rory squirmed around until he was draped over the two larger men. "Are you telling me you don’t think we’re hot?" he pouted.

Frank rolled his eyes. "You put up with this all the time? You have my admiration, Nic." He made sure that he kept an eye on Rory’s hands.

"I have the patience of a saint," Nic replied blandly, "and know him well enough to know when the ac-tor is ac-ting," he continued, affecting snooty tones. "But I love him, so I humor him."

"Fuck off, the both of you." Rory snorted, pushing up onto his elbows and studying the two men beneath him appraisingly. "You are pretty down there, so I’ll let you off this time."

Frank started to laugh. "Is this what I have to look forward to if I stick around?"

"This? Oh please, we’re being polite right now because you’re a guest. Wait until you really get to know us."

"If you can’t take it, we’ll know you aren’t worth keeping around," Rory laughed.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You think so, do you? We’ll see about that. I think I want to keep you two."

Nic quirked an eyebrow of his own. "Oh, you think so, do you?" he asked, mildly amused. "And what if we’re not the sort to be kept?"

"Speak for yourself!" Rory laughed, "I’m more than willing to be kept as you well know, Nic Carter."

"Well, you can keep me if you’d rather, but I’m rather high maintenance." Frank grinned at him.

"And we’re not? An actor and a former porn star? You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into!"

Rory groaned. "Tell me we aren’t going to get into a pissing contest over who’s the highest maintenance."

"Nah, I think we should just wait and let time tell." Frank smirked at the other two.

"Sounds like the best idea I’ve heard so far," Nic agreed, letting out a rather loud yawn without realizing it.

"You’re getting old, BB," Rory chuckled, though he seemed loathe to leave his position on top of the other two men. "Giving up on Pride this early when we’ve got such a hot stud in our bed?"

"We can always get some sleep to recharge to play again later," Frank suggested, sinking deeper into the pillows.

"And how many times and places have we fucked today, Red?" Nic asked mildly. "And I can still fuck you into exhaustion; I’m merely taking a brief respite." Nonetheless he happily closed his eyes and pulled Rory back against him while he moved deeper into Frank’s arms. "Now stop being contrary and do what Isy says."

"Mmm," Rory murmured, smiling as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the two larger men around him.

"Obedient and sexy men," Frank chuckled sleepily. "I’m never leaving."

"Obedient my ass," Nic growled. "Dream on, Isy!"

"Shut up the two of you," Rory yawned, "I’m trying to nap here."


End file.
